This invention relates to apparatus for dispatching lumber from a package of sawn boards and more particularly to such apparatus which utilizes the gap-time in addition to the run-time of the piece being sawn to complete its cycle, thus permitting continuous end-to-end feeding.
Heretofore in the art to which my invention relates, difficulties have been encountered in dispatching boards of lumber from a sawn package thereof due to the fact that the mechanism for dispatching the boards recrosses the lumber path as the lumber moves to the dispatch location. Also, apparatus heretofore employed for dispatching boards of lumber from a sawn package thereof have been complicated in structure and time-consuming in operation.